Ultraman Giga (Character)
is a secondary Ultra from Ultraman One (Series). He, alongside Xena and One were irreplaceable friends since young, forming the term "Elite Warriors". Giga returned from his disappearance after many years and merged with the girl Mirai Tomoya, and continued retaining a deep connection with her. History His past remained unknown, Giga becomes best friends with One and Xena while attending elementary school. Years after graduation when Giga was playing with Xena and One in a nearby Moon of their home, a trap was schemed by the revived Belial. Sacrificing himself to save his best friends, Giga was sucked into another universe (Project N Universe) where he was rescued by Ultraman Noa. Gifted with the "Baraji Brace", Giga becomes a combatant while being trained under the legendary Ultra’s wing. When Noa senses Belial’s upcoming scheme, Giga wishes of returning home was achieved. Ultraman One (Season 1-3) Giga arrived on Earth to save One from the hands of Alien Magician and after freeing Mirai Tomoya from the alien's possession, Giga revived her lifeforce who becomes his human host. During his apparent absence, Giga reunited with his long-lost friend Xena and after saving Earth from the rampaging Armored Eight King, Giga recuperated from his injuries in the Land of Light. During his return, Giga foiled Treedon's plans of terraforming the entire planet and and was joined by One Darkness, now under the alias "Ultraman Kato" against the threats of Spider Zetton Giganto and Hell-Death but everyone was relentlessly defeated when the true antagonist Belial descended, who demonstrated his fearsome power through Ultraman Zero Darkness after forcibly taking control of Zero. Refusing to lose hope, everyone managed to recover their light after freeing Zena Wakura from Belial's control and not wanting the sacrifice of Kato to be in vain, Giga raged an intense battle with his geist clone while One handled Belial himself and Zero returning home to deal with the Darkclops and finally destroyed Giga Geist. With everything over, Giga departed for the Land of Light with his childhood friends and was glad that Kato remained well alive, who decides to explore space. Subsequent History In Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Showa Ultra : Cho Final Showdown, Giga and his allies battled against Emperor’s force’s and overseeing One and Reuz killing the Undead Ultra. Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus: Darkness Corruption 5 years later, Giga returned to Earth after Lila was mysteriously abducted and joining One, alongside Xena but both of them were crucified by Alien Temporer and Alien Nackle and pleaded One to conserve his energy instead of saving them, who destroyed both aliens in rage. Giga was later freed with the arrival of Zero and succeeded in freeing One from the dark influence after fusing into Ultraman Seminar for the first time with Xena, who returned the deed with saving Lila from corruption fate. Afterward, Giga joined his childhood friends against the antagonist, who just defeated Zero and the trio seemingly fought an evenly matched battle against Virus but Giga completely devastated his energy in a final effort to end Virus, who become Fusion Virus after merging with The Dark Matter and carried on with turning Earth into a wasteland. Not intending to give up, Giga renewed his friendship with One and Xena and giving birth to an entirely new Fusion Ultra, Contrast who was capable of effectively countering the enhanced powers from Virus and through a difficult battle, Virus was destroyed in the resultant battle. Giga had a final celebration after the climactic fight and giving One and Lila his blessings during their marriage before returning back to the Land of Light. Ultraman One Season 4-5 Many centuries later, Giga and his allies visited Scorpio Nova Universe and meeting Cure and Genesis Messiah. He fought against SnakeWheel and killed Ex-Elemental Tanothor with Contrast's power once again and saved Dark Sceptor before fighting a Soulless Copy of himself. Being aware that One could defeat Virus, Giga returned home early in preparation for Evil Messiah's threat and joining forces with the Scorpium Ultras in the fifth season against Evil Messiah but was easily overpowered by the evil deity. Reviving from his defeat, Giga witnessed One Hexagonal and Cure Ocean emerging victorious in the battle. Before leaving, Giga was warned by the returning Virus with an upcoming threat. In Ultraman Geed (Reboot Series) during the Ultraman Geed: The Prologue, Giga fought against Belial’s army but failed in stopping the Crisis Impact until King’s restoration. Ultraman Orb the Movie: Wrath of Zodiac Beast! Giga’s character arc will be concluded here. (TBA) Coloring As Normal Form, his mainly orange and red which’s swapped with purple and blue in his Space Form. Profile *'Transformation Item': Baraji Stone **'Process': *'Grip Strength': 75,000t *'Brute Strength': 150,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4.7 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 850m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Weaknesses': With Noa’s powers, Giga’s limit is dependent on his will and his bonds with Mirai and not bounded with the 3 minustes rule. However his still weak against the cold. Body Features *'Color Timer': Giga has a triangle-shaped Color Timer, which measured his energy level. *'Scar': His scar, on his lower abdomen, obtained after being sucked into a blackhole. *'Prism Lamp': Giga possesses a prism-shaped beam lamp on his forehead. *'Giga Tector': Giga's protectors which are vector-shaped, as the sturdiest part of his body. Standard Powers The powers that Giga can use in all his forms. *'Baraji Brace': His bracelet weapon, given by Noa. This bracelet enhances Giga’s original powers and having mastered Ultraman Nexus’ powers. **'Cross Ray Storm': An '+' style attack, which breaks down the molecular bonds on the target. **'Over Ray Storm': An 'L' style, more powerful than the Cross Ray Storm. **'Lightning Noa': A weaker version of Noa’s signature beam, but it's stronger than his attacks save the Baraji Shot. **'Over Arrow Ray Storm': An attack, involving Giga releasing an arrow which pierced through the toughest armor. **'Sword Storm': Giga summons a sword from the Baraji Brace. Forms - Space= Space Giga’s alternate form, which offers better speed and mobility. *'Grip Strength': 50,000t *'Brute Strength': 110,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 1050m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 6 :;Special Moves *'Giga UV Especially': An evolved version of Giga Thunder Especially, where Giga gathers UV Rays and released a powerful purple energy stream. *'Giga Overshoot': An 'L' style attack which pushes beams. :;Abilities *'Teleportation Skills': In this form, Giga is skilled in terms of teleportation to other places and allows him to teleport freely after much training. **'Giga Pinger': Giga creates a ring of light around himself and disappears from the area and appears in any area he wishes. **'Giga Sphere': Giga can encase himself and his friends, Giga can travel at very fast speeds using the travel sphere. Used to transport his friends back and forth from Atlantis. **'Giga Accurate': Giga can appear as a blur and rush to other places as fast as possible. **'Giga Teleport': The regular teleportation ability used by most Ultras. *'Mental Abilities': Giga possesses advanced mental abilities. *'Damage Resistance': As a result, Giga has resistance against pressure and attacks which will wear him down easily. His healing factor was greatly enhanced in this form. }} Trivia *Giga is another Ultra who merged with a female and sharing a unique bond with her. *Giga is perhaps, the first Ultra to use another Ultra’s powers without a gimmick. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities)